


【月日】月島是個聰明人

by msbytsai



Series: ALL日宇宙 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msbytsai/pseuds/msbytsai
Summary: ※月島→日向，短打。※角色屬於排球，OOC屬於我。
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: ALL日宇宙 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630390
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	【月日】月島是個聰明人

**Author's Note:**

> ※月島→日向，短打。  
> ※角色屬於排球，OOC屬於我。

「谷地說，阿月跟日向是太陽VS月亮。」

山口的話隨著炎熱的高溫，聒噪的蟬鳴，飄進月島的耳裡，悶熱的空氣讓月島的回答也帶上一絲煩悶。

「哈?」標準的月島鄙視臉，好像山口說了什麼低級笑話，他不予置評，戴上耳機往前走去。

月島不喜歡夏天，就像日向翔陽一樣，讓他煩燥。

盡管如此，月島的目光總會不由自主地注視他，太陽在球場上散發著耀眼奪目的光芒，而自己的職責就是在日向轉到後排時，撐住那段時間。

如同月亮在日落之後，盡責的照耀大地。

太陽VS月亮，其實根本不用比，月亮之所以能發光，是因為反射太陽的光芒。

哈，可笑。月島自嘲的想。  
所以月島討厭這個比喻。

※

在某個一如往常躁熱的天氣裡，月島在樹蔭下休息，日向大老遠的喊著月島邊跑過來，月島很想叫他閉嘴，已經夠熱了不需要他火上澆油。

「谷地說我們是太陽VS月亮！很酷欸！烏野的太陽跟月亮！」日向雙眼發光，他對帥氣的稱號總有著異於常人的熱情。

「阿，是嗎。」月島喝了一口水，用平穩的聲調表現出他毫無興趣，但日向豪不在意被澆了冷水，自顧自地說著。

「阿！不對，這樣很不妙吧？太陽有點虧欸？」日向嘟噥著。

「哈？」月島疑惑，笨蛋的思維總是令人無法恭維。

「你看嘛！太陽會下山，月亮可是24小時都在天上欸！用排球比喻的話，月亮永遠都在場上，我可不想被換下場阿！可惡！月島果然很強！」日向思及此，對月島露出憤憤不平的表情，極度不甘的瞪著月島。

月島盯著日向望著自己的雙眼，如此專注，甚至能從對方的眼裡看見自己錯愕的臉，於是他笑了「哈，我真是服了你，哈哈哈」笑得開懷。

日向第一次看見月島笑得這麼開心（除了上次用球打到影山的後腦杓之外）他不禁看傻了眼。

「幹嘛？」月島看到突然安靜的日向，意識到自己失態，連忙止住笑。

「月島本來就長得帥，笑起來感覺會更受女生歡迎欸！」日向想起山口抱怨過班上女生總是向他打聽月島的事情。

「哈？笨蛋嗎你？」月島式微笑。

「阿！！這種笑容會不受歡迎喔月島同學！」

夏日的艷陽從樹葉間隙灑落，光影稀稀落落映在兩人身上，樹上的蟬依舊不知疲倦的鳴叫著，但此時月島覺得這無休無止的蟬鳴似乎沒有以往惱人。

※

月島是個聰明人。

他自認做任何事都得心應手，並不是多厲害，月島只是不打沒有勝算的仗。

因此觀察敏銳又聰明的月島，當然知道日向翔陽喜歡的人是誰。

當局者迷，旁觀者清，看著那兩個傻子，他也沒有好心到去點醒。

只是偶爾，當日向靠近自己的時候，心底會無法克制的漾起喜悅，就好像日向選擇自己一樣。

「你的搭檔呢？」

「他又去自主練習了！」

看吧，明知道是退而求其次，但一起在第三體育館的訓練，卻比想像中令人開心，當烏野的大家驚嘆日向學會新招的時候，他從頭到尾見證了日向的成長，這是屬於他們兩人之間的。

「日向說，月島同學從不做丟臉的事情，所以排球一定也沒問題。」谷地把毛巾和水遞過去。

「．．．因為他是笨蛋。」所以總是毫無根據的相信別人。

月島不打沒有勝算的仗。

但是看到日向無防備的睡顏，本能卻驅使他靠近。

清晨的陽光照亮室內，夏日微風將白色窗簾吹得輕輕飄動，光線將空氣中的塵埃照得清晰可見，雪白的棉被襯得日向肌膚更加白皙，規律的呼吸讓被單起起伏伏。

「別再擾亂我了．．．」

月島輕輕地用唇觸碰那光潔的額頭，那姿態如同古代騎士宣示效忠女王一般神聖，忠心不二。

熱度從唇上傳至心底，於是月島知道了，為何人們總是為情人摘下月亮而非太陽，因為太陽的熱度會將人灼傷，而你卻甘之如飴，直至萬劫不復。

※

白鳥澤集訓的時候，日向偷跟了過來。

再一次的，日向選擇了他而非影山。儘管理由可笑，但更可笑的是因此而喜悅的自己吧，月島如此想著。

「月、月島同學，給您添麻」日向嚇得一顫一顫，用著敬語準備道歉。

「道歉的話就得了吧」月島用著一如往常的尖酸刻薄，一長串嘲弄講得日向大喊著可惡邊跑去收拾東西。

他知道日向在急躁什麼，因為日向眼中的那個人正一步一步朝向更高的目標邁進，而日向卻感覺自己止步不前，若是不有所作為，就追不上他。

月島深知這種恐懼，因為他看著日向就有這種感覺，這種不得不做點什麼才行的念頭，就像藤蔓一般纏繞上來，揮之不去。

他看他追著他，就像平行線一般，你追我趕，但無法交匯。

是了，就像希臘神話中，阿波羅和阿提米絲永遠無法見面。

那天他以不經意的語氣問出「陪我一下好嗎？」以此當作他感情的結局。

他假裝日向答應自己的交往請求。

他假裝自己心滿意足。

他假裝自己從來沒有喜歡過他。

『月島，你有沒有乖乖吃飯？學長不在也不能剩飯阿！』月島在白鳥澤的學生餐廳吃飯，看著日向傳來的訊息，勾起一抹笑。

坐在旁邊的黃金川看著月島難得的笑臉，隨口問道「女朋友？」

月島將手機螢幕關掉，才慢條斯理地回道「怎麼可能？我很聰明的。」

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 日文的「陪我一下」跟「和我交往」都是付き合う。


End file.
